Fun to Know
by MovieVillain
Summary: Sequel to Deception and Trust. Who knew that knowing Zelda and Sheik are one and the same person is fun for Impa?


It's good to be back at the castle. As far as the kingdom is concern, they are relief to learn the news that their Princess Zelda is alive and well after they had thought she had died from the assault orchestrated by Cia.

So far, nobody knew about her secret being Sheik.

Well, except for the one person she revealed while in a confrontation against Wizzro, the one who's been impersonating her.

Impa…

* * *

As nightfall came and everyone is asleep…

"Are you sure you want to do this, Impa?" Zelda asked Impa as she arrives in her bedroom.

"Yes, I'm sure, Zelda," her bodyguard responds with affirmation. With a private spot like this, there's no need for formalities.

"Okay, here goes."

In a matter of seconds, Zelda is covered with light, but it went away to reveal Sheik in her place. She has transformed into her Sheikah warrior form once again, and Impa is absolute giddy to see this.

"This is so cool!" Impa yelled in excitement.

"You really think so?" Sheik blushed underneath her facewrap.

"Yes, Zelda, I think it is."

Ever since she found out the true identity of this so-called Sheikah warrior whom she couldn't trust at first to be none other than her princess, Impa has developed a fascination to her other form. She took some observations; her curves, red eyes, braid, headgear, and most of all, hidden breasts.

"Okay, Impa, what do you want to do first?" Sheik asked.

She gets her answer when her friend starts pinching her shoulder and poking her leg while she's lying down on her bed. In other words, she's touching her body to feel some excitement.

"I never thought you're so soft in this form," Impa starts complimenting.

"Thank you for noticing," Sheik smiled under her facewrap. Next, she felt Impa rubbing her back as if she's giving her a massage, and that helps her relax.

After a few minutes of this massage…

"Can any part of clothing be removed in this form?" Impa asked.

"Yes, it can," Sheik responds honestly.

"Good to know."

In fact, her friend starts yanking off her facewrap so that she could see her mouth. At least her mouth is one feature that hasn't changed.

"Good thing your mouth hasn't changed," Impa smirked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Sheik knows how obvious it is. Next, she removed her headgear to show her blonde hair fully. Guess this means that even clothing can be removed in this form. She made advances to her shirt in a playful manner. "What are you doing?"

"Checking out your hidden breasts, that's what. I mean, when you transform, how do you hide them?" she makes the obvious reply. "That would have made us think you're a guy when we first saw you like this."

"Gee, I never thought you'd get fascinated like this," the princess turned Sheikah warrior said with a blush while caressing her long braid.

In a matter of seconds, Impa took off her top to see her answer. It turns out that her friend has her breasts suppressed through bandages.

"Now I understand how you would pass off as a guy in this form," she said with fascination.

"Yeah, now you know the secret," Sheik said with a smile on her face.

"Can I see your…?" Impa is advancing her fingers to her groin.

"No, you may not, Impa!" she blushed on the idea. Nevertheless, her bodyguard puts her own hand to where she wanted it to be. That makes the princess blush furiously on what she's doing.

"At least you didn't add anything there when you're like this," Impa smiled.

After putting her shirt back on…

"What else can you do?" Impa asked while sitting next to her friend.

"Well, I can turn my red eyes back to their natural color which is blue," Sheik responds. "Like this."

And so in an instant, her eye color changed from red to blue. Impa herself is quite amazed at this sight. However, she saw tears coming out of her blue eyes.

The princess is in a sad expression.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Impa asked with concern.

"It's my fault," she whispered.

"Huh?" Impa is confused.

"It's all my fault!" the princess sobbed. "About everything since I faked my death; appearing as a total stranger, my own army demoralized from my absence, you not having any trust in me, and being impersonated! Why didn't I just reveal my true identity to you when I had the chance? I thought I was protecting you, Link, Lana, everyone from the Dark Forces, but how could I do that if you don't know who I was under the mask? I felt so stupid for not thinking through all this! My plan was so stupid!"

After her tirade, Sheik puts her hands to her face to cry some more. Impa has never seen her so vulnerable up until now. With compassion and sympathy for her, she wraps her arms around the transformed princess for a hug and she could feel her returning the hug. She even let her cry into her chest.

"Well, you're not one to make stupid moves like that, Zelda?" her close bodyguard and friend reassured her.

"What do you mean, Impa?" the princess looked at her with tears still on her eyes.

"I could have recognized you the moment I saw the Triforce of Wisdom on the back of your hand, but I didn't. Instead, it just made me distrustful of you even more when you're like this," Impa explained while caressing her ears. "Anyway, the point is, nobody needs to perfect, not even you or me. I may not understand what you do when you became someone who wasn't even from my village, but I can understand what's it like to protect someone from the shadows. I even had missions like that before. Plus, you've proven yourself to be trustful in that form when we looked for the person impersonating your true identity and fighting against that impersonator, Wizzro, together. You've built great trust between us. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, I trust you."

"Since you now have trusted me with the secret of transforming into this Sheikah warrior, I want you to completely trust and confide in me," Impa said while caressing her hair. "If you ever have to vent about a bad day or a rough fight, don't ever hesitate to call me. I love you. Whether you are Zelda or Sheik, it doesn't matter. I love YOU, the person that you are inside, the beautiful person that is the same regardless of which identity you put forth."

Still with tears on her eyes, Sheik threw her arms around her close friend, giving her the biggest hug she ever gave. Impa returned the embrace in kind.

"Thank you, Impa, for being there to comfort me," she wiped off the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not just your bodyguard, but also your friend, Zelda, so of course I'm here to give you comfort," Impa said with a smile on her face to remind her the fact.

"I'm sorry for not revealing myself when I'm like this."

"And I'm sorry for not recognizing you when you had the Triforce of Wisdom on the back of your hand."

As they hugged again, they are just glad to admit each other's guilt. After a few moments, Sheik transformed back into Zelda, and the two women turned in for the night.

For Impa, it's fun to know that her princess and the so-called Sheikah warrior are one and the same person.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? There should be more Impa and Sheik moments in Hyrule Warriors after the former finds out she's Zelda in the end of Legend Mode's chapter 2.**


End file.
